castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Past Returns To Haunt You
Plot Vanitas once again tries to plot against Ventus, but see's his oppurtunity in Roxas instead, but when he hears that Axel misses the old Roxas during the organization days, he decides to re-create a evil version of the Org XIII Roxas to kill the real Roxas. (Villian HQ) Vanitas: 'Sam! '''Yosemite Sam: '''Yes your lordship? '''Vanitas: '''Any word from Cindy yet? '''Yosemite Sam: '''Not yet sir. '''Vanitas: '''Why did i even bother hiring her.. '''Axel: '''Vanitas, you have a visiter. '(Cindy shows herself) Cindy: 'I cant believe i had to date that duck!. You better have my money. '''Vanitas: '''You'll get your money. but first, i need another favor. '''Cindy: '(rolls her eyes and sighs) What!? 'Vanitas: '''Bring me Ventus. Alive. '''Cindy: '''Ventus? What about our deal about Daffy? '''Vanitas: '''The duck isnt our main target right now. If you bring him, i will give you a lot of money. '''Cindy: '''A million dollars. '''Vanitas: '''Fine. (As Vanitas leaves his "throne" he overhears Axel talking about how he misses Roxas during the Organization days) '''Axel: '''We had good times. Before Sora ruiend our chance to runaway. '''Mojo Jojo: '''So any revenge against this Sora kid? '''Axel: '''I couldn't care less about Sora. My main intention is to get Roxas back! '(After overhearing Vanitas has another plan) Vanitas: (uses a very old phone) 'Cindy. Change of plan. '(Meanwhile at Goodie HQ, the door rings) Louise: 'I'll get it shall i? (opens the door) '''Cindy: '''Hello there '''Louise: '''Oh hi, you must be Cindy right? '''Cindy: '''That's right. '''Louise: '''He's upstairs. DAFFY! '''Daffy: '(walking down the stairs) Okay Okay. (walks to Cindy) Hey 'Cindy: '''Hey there. '''Daffy: '''Come in. Wanna drink? '''Cindy: '''Water, please. (As Cindy sits down, she tries to look for something with Roxas' hair on it. and finds his cap) '''Daffy: '''Here. Don't tell Betty i used her mini water machine. '''Cindy: '''I'm not stopping long. '''Daffy: '''Oh.. (Cindy's phone rings) '''Cindy: '''Just a sec. On my way. (puts phone away) I have to go. '''Daffy: '''Well see you soon okay? (Villian HQ) '''Vanitas: '''Did you bring it. '''Cindy: '''Here! now my money. '''Vanity: '''I placed your filthy money in the basement. '''Cindy: '''Why is it in there? (then walks off) (Vanitas places a piece of Roxas's hair into a machine, which recreates a past version of Roxas) '''Vanitas: '(hysterical laugh) What is your mission? 'Org Roxas: '''To Kill Roxas. (Back at Goodie HQ, the door breaks down and they find Org Roxas trying to target Roxas) '''Louise: '(jumps up after the door breaks down) Hey! 'Org Roxas: (sinister voice) '''Where is Roxas? '''Roxas: '''What the? (Violet uses her force shield after Org Roxas attacks the real Roxas) '''Org Roxas: '''It's not over! (then speedruns away) '''Violet: ('helping Roxas) Are you okay? '''Roxas: '''Yeah '''Louise: '''What was that thing? '''Kowalski: '''A doppleganger. Vanitas must had been behind it. '''Roxas: (angry) '''Or Axel! he wants to return the Organization. Me and Xion are not falling for it! (gasps) XION!!!. I need to destroy that thing before it attempts to hurt her! '''Violet: Roxas wait! (As Roxas runs to Villian HQ, he finds the doppleganger.) 'Org Roxas: '(Sinister voice) Nice to show yourself 'Roxas: '''You! (clapping) '''Axel: '''Well well, good seeing another of yourself '''Roxas: (angry) '''ARE YOU BEHIND THIS!? '''Axel : '''Me? Nah. somebody generous helped us. '''Roxas: '''You both better stay away from Xion! '''Axel: '''Now why would we hurt a little puppet like Xion? where is she anyway?, i havent seen her supporting you. '''Roxas: '''Xion's wherabouts are my buisness! '''Axel: '''Oh well. (looks at Org Roxas) Kill him. I've got a puppet to find (As Org Roxas is about to punch a final blow to Roxas, Betty uses her bracelet to destroy Org Roxas) '''Org: '(cornered Roxas) Say goodbye (Betty destroys him) 'Roxas: '(shocked) Betty. you saved me. '''Atomic Betty: '''Of course, i wasnt gonna leave you alone. '''Roxas: '''Axel's planning on kidnapping Xion! (Betty and Roxas run to Villian HQ) (Meanwhile both hide behind a log and witness Vanitas giving Cindy a bag of money) '''Betty: '''Wait. is that Daffy's girlfriend? '''Roxas: '''What a rat! we gotta warn Daffy. '''Betty: '''I'll take a picture on my cell phone. You should contact Xion and warn her! '''Roxas: '''Good idea. (dials to Xion) Xion, listen, you gotta flee the area, Axel's threating to kidnap you. Please just get this message. (Back at Goodei HQ) '''Daffy: '''I can't believe Cindy went behind my back. I trusted her. Now i have no one. (he walks upstairs while the goodies look at one another saddened)